Stolen Christmas
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: One Shot! I know that it's a little late for Christmas story but hey I made it anyway. Zigglee random stuff pretty much a fun time and there's no summary. :) "Whateva's"-Ziggler


**So here is a late Christmas One Shot of Zigglee of course. Their just so cute even if they stop being an on screen couple I will still love them and ship them #StillShipAJPunk though. There will be some songs involved in this I got them watching Zigglee video's. I have to any shipper feelings so here it is Stolen Christmas. :D**

* * *

_One shot : Stolen Christmas_

**Dolph's POV :D**

* * *

"_You really think that I could love anyone other than you? Do you have no trust in me what so ever?" I stood at the entrance of the door listening to AJ lee talk to her boyfriend. Me and AJ were best friends and I guess her boyfriend thought we were something more than that but that only happens in my dreams. "Yeah I do AJ! Unless you stay away from Dolph I'm leaving your cheating ass!" "Now you think I'm cheating on you with my best friend? That's just really low me and Dolph are just friends nothing more and nothing less!" I knew that it was wrong to listen but I could help it when she walks out of there I wanted to be the first thing she sees. Was that bad?_

"_But are you really I don't think I can ever trust you again AJ! I mean I saw you sitting on his lap you can't tell me that he forced you to do that! AJ you did that on your own and that's cheating!" "No it's not! You know what I'm done fighting with you over this stupid thing. At least Dolph cares and trusts me he's nothing like your dumbass! Were though and get out of my way!" She pushed her way passed him, "I don't care you dumb bitch! I was going to dump your ass anyway so good riddance and have fun with Dolph!"_

_I saw as she slapped his face and I ran down the hall and started to move slowly back towards where I just was. "Dolph hey! Can I talk to you?" I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her as her boyfriend left the room he was just in. He looked towards me and AJ and I sent him a smile then focused back down on what really mattered to me AJ. "Yes AJ you know that you can always talk to me about anything." Her head lifted off of me and she pulled away grabbing my hand, "Not out here umm follow me this way." She moved so beautifully to a room as I walked into the room in was decorated with Christmas things. A tree with lights of all colors and ornaments' matching those colors perfectly, a fireplace on one of the TV screens, and best of all mistletoe hanging on the ceiling in a great spot._

"_Okay this is a great spot Dolph," she said to me as we both sat on the couch looking at each other in the eyes as she continued, "My stupid ex-boyfriend had the nerve to think that there was more than a great friendship going on here and accused me of cheating on him. Worst part is that he didn't trust me Dolph he is nothing like you because I know that you trust me and you knew that I loved him. God he is so stupid thinking I was cheating on him just because he saw me sitting on your lap woo big deal sitting on your friends lap." I placed my hand on her leg just hearing her like this made me want to hurt that asshole but I knew that I could now have what I wanted and need for Christmas AJ. I was going to steal her Christmas if it was the last thing I do._

"_He's stupid AJ he did trust you like I do. I mean we were just watching a movie that and there's nothing wrong with sitting on your friends lap. At least I knew didn't cheat on him I mean you loved him, he is stupid and didn't see that it's his fault."_

"_Thanks Dolph I don't know what I would do without you. I mean you help me and make me feel better no matter what. And maybe if you don't mind I would love to spend the rest of this sucky Christmas day with you." Looking into her eyes I nodded as she moved over to me side of the couch her body pushed up against mine giving me a butterfly feeling. My arms wrapped around her and she glanced up at me and a soft smile grew on her face and I knew that she liked it. AJ turned on the TV to find a Christmas special on and she placed the remote down on the floor then looking back up at me as if asking if I wanted to watch it to so I nodded. There was a song playing and it was pretty damn catchy I knew I heard it before when I was younger._

* * *

**She breaks right thought the heart of me that part of me that I can't explain**

**I can't find the words to say but I want to try anyway**

**I'm chasing her shadow, I'm chasing her shadow**

**Day and night I told you so even though I don't know**

**If this dream is the only thing**

**What if she don't feel the same**

**I'm chasing her shadow, I'm chasing her shadow**

**Oh I feel her move like water holding on it only gets harder**

**You know I need her I can't take it any longer**

**I'm without her but she's feeling she belongs here**

**From the start I was in too deep**

**This love is moving though this heart of me **

**Moving though that heart of me**

**She's moving though that heart of me**

* * *

_This song reminded me of well my love for AJ how I would follow her and how I love her but I don't know if she feels the same way about me. All of a sudden I noticed that she changed the channel because I knew that she wasn't the type of girl to sit there and watch a mushy sappy love story kind of show. "AJ are you okay? Did the song or show start to bother you?" AJ looked up at me with her pretty doe brown eyes they melted me I never felt like this around anyone else before. "I fine Dolph but I might want to vent out my feeling in a peomy Christmas story. I know you don't want to hear stuff like that though so I would even bother to try." "No AJ go ahead I'm listening to you." She sat up and moved to the other side of the couch and store at me, "Thanks." AJ cleared her throat and began to talk as I knew that it would take a little bit but maybe she felt the same way and that's what she is telling me. __**A/N Dolph you're somewhat wrong. I kind am going to copy the made up story that she read to Dolph Monday so if it seems familiar well it is I just found it well great lol sorry Vickie.**_

* * *

"_**Twas the night before Christmas and all though of my life not one of my ex's could make me their wife.**_

_**The children were on the edge of their seat with visions their hero John Cena couldn't be beat**_

_**While out in the ring arose such a clatter **_

_**It was Vickie Guerrero who grown even fatter**_

_**Screw Punk, screw Kane, screw Daniel Bryan, but mostly John Cena his BS his lying"**_

* * *

"_God that felt great thanks so much Dolph." She leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek that left a burn on my skin and I remember something important. "AJ I'll be right back I got you a Christmas present." She grabbed my arm when I started to stand up, "You don't have to I know that whatever it is I could even top it." _

"_AJ I… have to tell you something this is your present." AJ looked towards me and smiled nodding for me to tell her my feelings for her if I even had the guts to do so. Which I didn't but I had to try, "I like you AJ more than a friend. I have for awhile now and I didn't have the courage to tell you but now I do and I hope you like me too?" She looked over at me with tears in her eyes she tried to hide them from me but I moved over to her noticing I was under the mistletoe. "You don't ever have to hide your tears from me AJ." She cut me off, "Dolph… you're too sweet but you don't have to tell me that I know that. It's just that I didn't know that you felt that way around me even though I was dating someone that takes heart." Turning she saw me and stood up giving me a hug so I guess she felt the same way but I was confused I guess I would find out if she kisses me. You know because we both now stood under the mistletoe._

_I looked down at her and she glared nicely up at me and your lips touched it felt like heaven to me at least and I would love this moment forever as our Christmas together. She pulled away her big soft eyes now twinkled up at me with wonder so I hugged her and gently we both hit the floor AJ on top of me as I helped her sit up both of us complete._

* * *

**Baby I want you to love ho-ho hopefully this holiday**

**Will make us believe that were exactly where were suppose to be**

**I'm exactly where I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be**

**And were ho-ho hoping that we all come back**

**And as a matter of fact we know that we are where were suppose to be**

**Together by this Christmas tree**

* * *

_AJ and I still sat on the floor of the room cuddling watching the fireplace on the TV next to the Christmas tree and looking into each other's eyes. Then sharing a small kiss that meant so much well at least to me. Knowing that we were meant to be together and that not me but both of us had stole each others Christmas. AJ then started to tell her Christmas story again._

* * *

"_**But what to my wondering eyes should appear my golden boy Show-Off shaking his rear **_

_**His abs how they glanced his hair full of bleach**_

_**The future World Champion WWE's best butt wiggler**_

_**The Show-Off Dolph Ziggler"**_

* * *

**So I hoped you liked all the random shit in this one shot. I literally put this together in 30 minutes and it's not the best I have done but whatever it is what it is. Hope you enjoyed your Christmas I know I did (WWE 13 here I come) even though I don't remember half of it. Thanks for reading. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


End file.
